<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>百赞礼物 by Dunttel_racSPeach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749973">百赞礼物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunttel_racSPeach/pseuds/Dunttel_racSPeach'>Dunttel_racSPeach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>pichi couple - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 桃子cp - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunttel_racSPeach/pseuds/Dunttel_racSPeach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Dong Wook/ Yoo Inna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>百赞礼物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>春天让人慵懒。<br/>李栋旭忙的时候没有注意，等闲下来才发现他已经很久没有和刘仁娜一起出门走走了。<br/>“宝贝，今天想不想出门走走？”<br/>刘仁娜还懒懒地窝在被窝里，脸蛋睡得微粉，像是戳一下就能戳出水来的饱满水蜜桃。<br/>她用手盖住脸，“不要……欧巴这几天又是去录制节目又是去宣传的，不累吗……”<br/>李栋旭耐心哄她，亲着吻着，“我们去吃点好吃的吧，你想吃烤肉了吗，还是土豆汤？”<br/>刘仁娜不上套，露出一双眼：“你做的比他们都好吃。”<br/>她见李栋旭又要开始劝，一把掀开被子把跪立在她身上的人罩上，他身上好闻的清香沐浴露的干燥香气瞬间铺天盖地，被窝里李栋旭视线变暗，耳边就是她轻轻的呼吸声。<br/>“在家里挺好的，出去还要顾及好多，好累啊。”<br/>他什么也看不见，却精准地定位到了她的唇，他没有直接亲上去，而是若有若无，一张一合的蹭着，“待在家里有多好？”<br/>刘仁娜吃吃地笑，本来抓着被角的手调皮地溜进来——<br/>摸了一把他的分身。<br/>鼓鼓囊囊的一团，摸过去只用了一秒就感受到了蠢蠢欲动。<br/>她凑到他耳边，喷出的温热气息让他忍不住想把身下的人立刻就地正法。<br/>“有这么好哦。”</p>
<p>补：事后</p>
<p>小刘：我再也不主动招惹了 我错了 我有罪</p>
<p>李栋：待在家里挺好的 真挺好的 真香<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>